


V is for Vestige; Parikshit

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [22]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa, Srimadbhagavatam
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: With less than a week to live, Parikshit has some important choices to make.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 6





	V is for Vestige; Parikshit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NymeriaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaR/gifts).



He regrets the outrageous behaviour meted out by him to the meditating sage Shamika, but it is too little, too late.

He has already been sentenced to death by the sage’s son Shringi.

He has less than a week to live. Less than a week to do all the things that make him feel alive.

He can stay in denial mode, wallow in self-pity and remain a vestige of his former self.

The other option is to spend the remaining few days reflecting on the true meaning of life… embrace life… and embrace death with open arms when it comes.

Parikshit would definitely opt for the latter.


End file.
